Spitfire's Eve
by RedHood19
Summary: What happened right after the New Year's kiss in Auld Acquaintance from a Spitfire perspective. Hints at Chalant and traces of AquaRocket and Supermartian. One-shot. Hope you all enjoy. Story probably better than summary but not sure.


**As promised my New Year's Eve special. Hope you all like it. This is my first time writing Spitfire so please tell me if I did something wrong. Read and Review.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR. I hope you all have a wonderful 2013, hopefully reading my stories but anyway to the story.**

* * *

The Team arrived in time to see Klarion the Witch Boy and Vandal Savage disappear. As soon as the entire team reached the spot where they had vanished, the Watchtower announced the New Year. Kid Flash picked Artemis up and held her bridal style before saying, "I should have done this a long time ago." She smiled before saying, "No kidding." Then they kissed. Miss Martian and Superboy started kissing as well and Zatanna pulled Robin in and kissed him. Although surprised at first he quickly put his arms around her and kissed her back. The newest member Rocket made a quick comment before kissing Aqualad on the cheek. Wally ran off while still carrying Artemis to be somewhere more private, it was their first kiss after all and they had both wanted this for a long time. Wally ran to a more secluded area of the Watchtower, one with an observation window.

When they got there Wally held her for a few more minutes before putting her down and as soon as Artemis' feet touched the ground, her arms still wrapped around his neck, she kissed him. This kiss unlike the other was very passionate, and Wally thought slightly aggressive, but he didn't mind because that was something he had come to love about Artemis, his spitfire. She had always been defensive and hostile but now, after she had revealed to them her family tree, he understood and was surprised that she hadn't become a criminal herself. He knew she was stronger than that though, he knew that only a few people could have the strength to become the hero that she was. When their lips parted they looked down to the Earth, well Artemis looked down to Earth, Wally's eyes were fixed on her and her beautiful face. _How could I have ever hated her,_ he thought, _She's just so beautiful._ Wally wanted to do something that he felt would show that they were a couple, he wanted to hold her hand, but he didn't know how she would take it so he tried going slowly to not startle her. Maybe a little too slow. When Artemis turned to him and saw his hand slowly move towards hers she laughed. Wally was embarrassed, not only because the girl he was crazy about had laughed at him but also because he felt that someone else was watching. He turned but he couldn't see anyone.

Artemis misinterpreted his turning away as shame. She felt bad for laughing at him, after all she had always been kind of hostile towards him and so he was being cautious. She moved her left hand towards his right and laced their fingers together. She gave his hand a little squeeze to let him know it was okay. He turned back to her to see a smile plastered on her face which was a rare sight. He smiled back before kissing her again. He tried to make it more sensual than their first kiss but less aggressive than their second one. He smiled at his success. He looked down to the Earth with his arm around her shoulders just basking in the moment. Then, for some reason, he thought of Flash.

"Hey Beautiful," Wally said using his nickname for Artemis, making her blush, "I'm gonna go check on Flash, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," she said with a fake smile, "Don't be gone for too long."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before speeding off to look for Flash. He had absolutely no idea where his mentor could be put he had enough time to search the entire Watchtower. Artemis was feeling kind of lonely standing there watching the Earth with no one near her, so she decided to walk to hydroponics room. All the exotic flowers would probably cheer her up a little more.

She walked around the hydroponics room taking in all the exotic and alien plants. There were some alien ferns that were huge and blood red, as well as some normal human plants such as a bonsai tree. She kept on walking through the room until she ran into Zatanna who had also been walking around the luscious forest. Artemis started to get angry but then turned to see Zatanna, so she smiled instead. Zatanna had turned around and saw Artemis as well as well. They sat down on the grassy floor.

"So, Artemis, you and Wally finally, huh?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. It's great," she replied with a huge smile on her face, "When his lips touched mine, it was like magic. He brought me to the observation deck and we looked down at the Earth. It was so Wally but so great. We realized that he was still holding me so he put me down. Then I looked out towards outer space and I could feel something slowly coming on. Wally was trying to hold my hand, it was so funny. He had this adorable look of anxiety on his face and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He came a step closer and kissed me. Then he went to check on Flash and so I walked here. It was all so much better than I had ever dreamt. But how about you? You going out with the boy wonder?"

"I don't know. We kissed and went for a romantic walk but I don't know if something more is going to happen," Zatanna said, "I want something to happen, I really like him. He's the light at the end of the dark tunnel, a beacon of hope and happiness. He represents all that is good in me. He's always there, when my father was taken away from me, when I first moved into the cave, every time I feel sad he's there."

"I'm pretty sure he likes you," Artemis said with a wink and then right before walking out of the room, "Only problem is Batman."

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about him." Artemis heard Zatanna say before leaving the room.

Artemis continued walking through the Watchtower until she realized that when Wally finished with Flash he would probably return to the last place they were together so she rushed off to the little secluded area they had run off to earlier to see him standing there.

"There you are Beautiful," he said with a smile, "I was wondering you disappeared to."

"I wanted to go for a walk in the hydroponics room." She said.

They were about to kiss when Wally's communicator turned on. "Batman has told us to go back to the Cave where we are allowed to celebrate the New Year." Crackled Robin's voice through the communicator.

"Sweet," Wally said over the communicator, "Meet you at the zeta-tubes."

He picked up Artemis and ran off to the zeta-tubes. They arrived a few seconds later and no one else was there so they started making out. They lost track of time and didn't realize that M'gann, Conner, Kaldur and Raquel were all waiting for Robin to arrive. Then someone yelled into Wally's ear causing him to jump back. Everyone started cracking up, including Artemis, much to Wally's embarrassment.

"We should be on our way to the Cave to celebrate the New Year and this mission's success." Kaldur said.

"Okay, okay I get it." Wally said before putting his arm around Artemis' shoulders.

When they reached the Cave everyone ran into the living room and turned on the stereo except for Robin. Conner and M'gann went straight to the kitchen so that M'gann could make cookies. Raquel and Kaldur each sat down in an armchair while Wally and Artemis went to sit on the loveseat. When they had plopped down onto the couch Artemis brought herself close to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. Wally put his arm around Artemis and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go of her for a second.

"M'gann, can you turn on the TV please?" Wally called out.

"Why can't you do it?" Conner asked.

"I'm kind of busy here hugging my girlfriend." Wally said making Artemis smile.

"Hey, who said I was your girlfriend?" She teased.

"Come on babe," he said, "Like you said earlier, no kidding."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
